Body Switching
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Rose and The Doctor run into River Song, and Rose instantly gets jealous. But when they find a machine that switches their bodies around, can Rose get over her negative feelings for River and help find a way out of the mess?
1. Introduction

"Here we are, the lovely planet of Sanrisho," The Doctor smiled brightly at Rose, holding the door open for her.

"Doctor... I think this is Earth," Rose said, looking outside seeing large pyramids around them.

"Huh? I swear I set those coordinates right..." He ran his hand through his hair. "We're in Egypt, I wonder why the TARDIS brought us here..."

"Hello sweetie!" A blonde woman with curls sprinted up to them, and jumped in the TARDIS. "Quick! Shut the door!"

"Who are you?!" The Doctor exclaimed. Rose looked outside the doors to see that the mysterious woman was being followed, she shut the doors of the TARDIS and ran next to the Doctor.

"Oh, you haven't met me yet, have you?" She said, frowning. "But let me just say, you look _amazing_ in this form."

The Doctor's eyes widened, and Rose looked just as confused. They both stared at the woman as she began working on the TARDIS. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed, "You'll break her!" He pulled the stranger away from his ship.

"I'm River, River Song. And don't worry about me breaking your ship. And oh... Who might this be?" She said, turning her attention to Rose.

"My name is Rose," She said, staring at the peculiar woman.

"Rose Tyler?" River asked, her mouth now agape.

"...Yes..." Rose said. "Doctor how does she know my last name?"

"I'm guessing she's someone from my future... Which means she should really get out, right now," The Time-Lord spoke, his voice icy.

"Oh, I forgot how rude you can be when you don't know who I am," She walked closer to the Doctor, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But you can trust me."

"Why would I trust you?"

"Because I can do this," She turned her attention back to the console and perfectly maneuvered the ship.

"That's... Impossible."

Rose felt a little sting of jealousy in the back of her mind. Who was this woman to come in here, flirt with her Doctor, and wow him with her ability to fly the TARDIS? Rose coughed loudly, "Isn't it a bad idea to have her here? Time streams and all that," She smiled sweetly.

"Trust me, I won't break the universe, much less let him," River gestured at the Doctor. "Now, follow me, sweetie." She walked out the doors of the TARDIS and nobody followed her.

The Doctor looked at Rose, "Wait... I'm 'sweetie'?

Rose nodded reluctantly, and he walked out of the ship. They were on a crowded beach with lots of surfers riding the high waves in the distance.

"I've taken us to Hawaii, 1954, before you picked me up I got a message saying I needed to come here," River said.

"A message from who?"

She winked at him and put a finger to her lip, "Spoilers."

He turned around quickly to see if Rose was following, sure enough, she was. "Are you sure we can trust her?" Rose whispered to him.

"Well she _was_ able to fly the TARDIS," He replied.

"But what if she only knows how to fly it because she's like, your arch-enemy or something?"

"Do you really think my 'arch-enemy' would call me sweetie?"

Rose didn't reply. River led them to a wooden shack on the beach. It was old and planks were missing from the sides. Some stairs led up to a door, and River knocked loudly on it. There was no answer after a minute of waiting. She pulled out a gun and shot down the door in one blow, flipped the gun, and put it back into its holster in one swift move.

"Wow.. She is... Something," He muttered.

"You don't even like guns, Doctor!" Rose felt another stab of jealousy.

"Well... Yes, Rose," He shook his head as if arguing with himself, "You're right. Violence. Violence is bad."

They followed River into the shack, to see two rooms, one room with a small kitchen in the corner, a bed, a fireplace, and a rocking chair. The other was a puny bathroom. "There's nobody here," Rose pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, I don't believe that." River walked over to the rocking chair and moved it to the side. She lowered herself onto the floor examining a loose plank of wood underneath where the chair had been. She lifted it up to reveal a trapdoor.

"How did you know that was there?!" The Doctor asked, again impressed.

"I'm an archaeologist," River said, lifting up the trapdoor to find a ladder leading down. Way down.

"An archaeologist, wow," He said, going down the ladder without a moment's hesitation.

"You don't like archaeologists! You always say they're lame!" Rose whispered to him, annoyed.

"But she's... Impressive." The Time-Lord whispered back.

"I can hear you sweetie," A voice from below called out.

When they made it to the bottom after what seemed like hours, the three adventurers found themselves in a large, dark room. River turned on a flashlight and started waving it around. There were old boxes all around them, along with dust covered books.

"I found a machine!" Rose exclaimed.

"And I found a light switch!" River said happily, illuminating the room.

"My my, look at you, you beautiful thing," The Doctor said, stroking the machine Rose had found. "You are a masterpiece."

River began examining the machinery. "It's a mind switcher," She said.

"Intriguing..." He mumbled, running his sonic screwdriver over the device.

Rose knew she had to get the Doctor's attention back somehow. She saw a button on top of the machine, "Hey, I found something," She pushed the button, then realized what she had done.

The three time travelers collapsed to the floor immediately. Rose was the first to wake up, but she knew instantly something was wrong. She felt different, not... Human. She felt her head because there was a banging there, but instead of feeling her usual straight, blonde hair, she had curls instead. She screamed, waking the others up.

"What?!" The Doctor in Rose's body shouted, "Rassilon, one heart, I only have one heart, I'm going to die!" He grabbed at his shirt and cried out in pain.

"Doctor, I'm you!" River exclaimed in his body, feeling his hair. "Your hair feels cool though, I can see why you run your hands through it so often," She murmured.

"I'm in River's body!" Rose shouted, "She's... She's not human!"

"How do you apes live?! It burns, one heart... I won't survive!" The Doctor cried.

"You'll be fine! It's just the minds that are switched, so the body you're in should be healthy," River said. "Oh... I have... New parts..."

"Don't you _dare_ explore those parts!" The Doctor shouted, in his now high girly voice.

"Sweetie, I'm an archaeologist, I explore lots of things," She winked.

He flushed bright red and Rose yelled at him, "Don't flirt with her in my body please! ...And don't explore _my_ parts either."


	2. The Daleks Get The Doctor Or River?

"We need to fix ourselves," The Doctor said in Rose's body, examining the machine.

"More importantly who built it?" River muttered, looking through the books for clues. "You know, it's really very hard to read with your eyes."

"That's why I wear the glasses! You think I wear them just for show?"

"I can access some of your thoughts, you think you look sexy in them," River said, smirking.

"Well I can access some of your thoughts about the Doctor, River, and they are _not_ pretty," Rose said.

"Oh those aren't thoughts," River smirked, "They're memories."

The Doctor flushed bright pink, "Let's wait until I fix this machine before we do the flirting alright?"

Suddenly, they heard an evil voice from upstairs. "Find the Doctor!"

"No... It can't be," the Doctor murmered, "No no no..." He immediately felt for his sonic screwdriver, which he usually kept on his inside coat pocket. He felt something else on his chest instead.

"Oi! Doctor! Don't touch there!" Rose whispered at him.

"Here," River passed him the sonic screwdriver.

Rose's body pointed the screwdriver at the trapdoor and locked it from below. "We need to get out of here, fast..."

"These boxes are large enough for us to hide in, come on!" Rose said, emptying a box and jumping inside.

They were each in a box with a small slit so they could see through when the Daleks found the trapdoor. They lowered themselves down with their flight abilities. "Find the Doctor and his companion!"

The bronze colored Dalek turned on the lights that River had flicked off. It started moving towards the box that the Doctor, with Rose's body, was in. It was about to open it, and River knew she had to save him. She opened her box and said, "I'm here! I'm the Doctor! Check your data!"

The Dalek turned around immediately and scanned her. "You are the Doctor, where is your companion?"

Rose immediately burst out of the box. "I'm her... I mean his companion! I'm River Song!"

The alien scanned her and spoke again in its annoying monotone, "The Doctor and his companion have been found. Transport us to the ship."

"Wait!" River shouted, but it was too late. With a flash of light, Rose, River, and the Dalek disappeared.

The Time-Lord still hiding in a box burst out. "Oh no... River and Rose are in trouble..." He muttered, climbing up the ladder. "More importantly I can't leave that River alone in my body."

* * *

"Trap them!" The Dalek said.

They were on board a large ship, surrounded by hundreds of Daleks. There was machinery everywhere, and Rose and River were thrown roughly against a wall. "I can't move!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'll get us out of this Ros- I mean River. I promise," River said in the Doctor's body. As far as her impression for him went, Rose would give her a 2/10.

"We will extract information from our greatest enemy, the Doctor!"

The Dalek started approaching River, who immediately replied, "I wouldn't do that, after my last encounter with you I wired up my brain. If you take information from me, you die."

"Why would we believe you?"

"Fine then, don't believe me, you'll just die."

'Oh, she _is_ good,' Rose thought.

The Dalek spun around in confusion. Another one said to him, "His information is not a necessity to our plan. You will watch, Doctor, as we ruin your precious world."

"Let me guess," River said, straining against the invisible bond that wouldn't let her move from the wall. "You're using mind switching technology."

"How does he know?"

"Have you damaged our container?" Another Dalek asked.

"Oh yes, I most certainly have," River replied, grinning.

The Dalek walked out of the room and returned with a large capsule-like object. "Scan it!" The object was scanned and one of the aliens said, "The minds are unharmed. The Doctor is lying."

"So there are minds in there?" River said.

"Dalek minds most likely, and you're going to put them into human bodies, aren't you!" Rose said, proud of herself for working it out.

"The Doctor and his companion discovered our plan, exterminate them!"

* * *

The real Doctor in Rose's body sprinted out of the house and back to his TARDIS. He looked on a screen and searched for the Dalek ship. "There you are..." He said, pinpointing the exact location. He realized he would probably need a small plan, considering they thought River was him, and they would exterminate her and Rose. Then, realizing he still had his sonic screwdriver, came up with a brilliant idea. "Oh Rassilon, I need to hurry."

He ran back into the house with supplies and down into the basement where this had all started. He opened up the machine which had switched their bodies, modified the technology a bit, and turned it into a remote. He grinned brightly and went back to the TARDIS. He looked down at Rose's body and realized he had gotten a grease stain on her shirt. 'She'll kill me later,' He thought.

* * *

"You really, really don't want to exterminate me," River said, getting nervous.

The Dalek was preparing to shoot her when they all heard a familiar wooshing. "The TARDIS is on board! The TARDIS is on board!" The Daleks said. "How is this possible?" It questioned River and Rose.

"Well, you'll have to keep us alive to find out," Rose said.

When the police box fully appeared, the Doctor in Rose's body stepped out, carrying a screwdriver in one hand a remote in the other. "Hello Daleks."

The Dalek scanned him, and spoke. "You are... Rose Tyler, the Doctor's love."

The Doctor laughed, "You still are brain dead stupid aren't you? Hello Rose, hello River," He waved at them confidently.

"Exterminate Rose Tyler!"

"No no," The Doctor said, raising the remote. "Don't you want to know what this does first?"

A Dalek was about to scan the device when suddenly, the Time-Lord pointed it at the Dalek, pushed a button, and then pointed it at another and did the same. The two aliens immediately disintergrated, and the rest of them backed up in the little spark of fear they had. "What is that device?!" They commanded him to answer.

"You should know," He smiled, "It's your technology. It changes your minds, and Dalek armor is especially designed for one specific mind. Change them, and kablamo." He raised his screwdriver at a machine and turned back to Rose and River. "You're free, now run, get into the TARDIS, quickly!"

The Daleks began shooting at them, and although the Doctor was disassembling them with his remote as fast as he could, he was still too slow. A Dalek shot him in the chest, and he collapsed. River and Rose grabbed him and pulled him into the TARDIS, shutting the door.


	3. Meeting The TARDIS

Author's Note: You have no idea how confusing it is writing the characters in each other's bodies! xD I'm confusing myself! But hey, tried my best, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Doctor you need to stay with us!" Rose said.

"Keep... Body... Alive..." The Doctor muttered in Rose's body, breathing sharp, rapid breaths.

"The TARDIS could help right?!" River said, turning to the console, "Help him, you clever ship!"

"Pro... Protocol... 924..." The Doctor whispered.

"Protocol 924! Active immediately!" River shouted at the ship. "Save him!"

The shallow breathes stopped. River and Rose looked at each other with fear in the eyes that weren't theirs. "No... He can't be gone..." Rose said, pumping on his heart to get the body working again.

"Rose, it's no use," River said solemnly.

"I have to try!" Rose shouted at her.

Miraculously, Rose's body's mouth opened, and a brilliant orange energy flew out of it. The brown eyes opened and looked around frantically. The body stood up, but it wasn't the Doctor who was in it. "Protocol 924 will be completed! Was completed? Is being completed? Them-The objective case of 'they' used as a direct or indirect object."

"Are you... The TARDIS?" Rose asked, staring in disbelief.

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S. Correct. I like lasers!"

"And... If you're in my body, where's the Doctor?"

"My thief is in my form of course! Right over there!" The ship pointed towards the console.

"How did you save the body?" River asked, eyeing the TARDIS suspiciously.

"I simply gave the body energy, it wasn't hard seeing it was missing its normal host. I like force fields."

"Why are you saying things that make no sense?" Rose murmured, worried about the Doctor.

"What are you going to mean? What do you mean? What have you meant?"

"Never-mind."

"Can you give the body back to him now?" River asked.

"If my thief takes this form he will surely die. But I can help you defeat the Daleks. The twenty-ninth generation."

"Wait, Rose, that remote the Doctor had, where is it?" River said, searching for it on the floor of the ship.

"It must be... Outside... But how do we defeat them?"

"Them-The objective case of 'they' used as a direct or indirect object. It's unspecific."

"The Daleks," Rose specified. 'I didn't think the TARDIS would be this crazy,' Rose thought.

"I'm not crazy. Was I crazy? Am I going to be crazy? All these tenses. Wife-A woman joined in marriage to a man; a woman considered in relationship to her husband; spouse. The Daleks can be defeated. They have a ship. I am usually in the form of a ship."

"Then defeat them!" River said, obviously just as annoyed as Rose.

The TARDIS smiled and nodded, walking over to the doors of the police box. She opened them and stepped outside, where many Daleks stood. "GET BACK INSIDE!" Rose shouted.

"Hello!" The ship said smiling and waving at the Daleks. "Oh look at that I can wave! She will experience a slow, painful death."

"Human identifies as Rose Tyler. Exterminate!" A Dalek said.

"I identify as Rose Tyler? I'm in Rose Tyler's body! Oh... And you hurt my thief!" The TARDIS frowned at the Daleks.

The aliens shot at the ship in Rose's form, but the TARDIS simply stuck out her hand and used the orange energy to block the shots. "This is fun! I like lasers!"

"Quick, get the remote," River whispered to Rose.

"You identify as Rose Tyler... But you are not human. What are you?" A Dalek asked the ship.

"You are Dalek #54670. From the twenty-ninth generation."

"That information is impossible!" The Dalek shot at the ship again, but it was useless.

"You harmed my thief. I will crush you."

"Secure the area of the time traveling device!" A Dalek said to another in its monotone.

A force-field surrounded the police box, trapping Rose, River, and the TARDIS inside.

"A force field. I like force fields. Stay safe."

"Get back in the ship now!" Rose commanded the TARDIS in her body.

They all went into the ship and shut the door behind them. "We got the remote," River said. "Do you know how to use this thing?"

"Yes I'm very good with things. Especially technology-related things. One hundred thousand and fifty-nine thoughts found."

"Um... Okay..." River handed her the remote.

"My thief created this. What would you like me to do with it?"

"If you give me my body back, will I die?" Rose asked.

"If you return to your body you will not die. However if River Song goes to Rose Tyler's body, she will experience a slow painful death."

"Good to know. Switch bodies with me, please."

The ship nodded and pushed a few buttons on the remote. Her and Rose fell to the ground and then got up slowly. Rose was now back in her own body, and the TARDIS was in River's.

"I identify as River Song, the Doctor's wife. Did identify? Will identify?"

"Huh? His wife?" Rose asked.

"Wife-A woman joined in marriage to a man; a woman considered in relationship to her husband; spouse," The ship replied happily, playing with her new hair.

"Okay, now go into the Doctor's body and let me into mine," River said, ignoring the topic of her marriage.

The TARDIS pushed more buttons and went into the Doctor's body. River was now back in hers. "One more," Rose said, "Go back into your ship form and let the Doctor have his body."

The Doctor's body nodded and began pushing more buttons. But then, his face got a troubled look on it. "My thief... He doesn't let me."

"Why?" River asked.

The voice that came out of the body instantly switched to the Doctor's. "I died in Rose's form, I won't be able to come back into a body for a while longer. I'm healing, but for now just instruct the TARDIS to access my previous thoughts to figure out how to defeat the Daleks. Stay safe." The voice switched back to the ship's, which still sounded like him, but it was obvious something was off about it.

"Well, access his previous thoughts?"

"Accessing." The TARDIS shut his eyes tight, "Previous thoughts of the Doctor. Passenger one. Gallifrey. Thoughts relating to keywords: River Song, Rose Tyler, Daleks. Three hundred and twenty million thoughts found. Narrowing to... Within the last... Hour... One hundred thousand and fifty-nine thoughts found."

Rose and River looked at each other, confused as to how the ship could possibly access all that. "Can it do that to us too?" Rose muttered.

"Thoughts relating to Rose Marion Tyler. Earth. Thought one: Rose looks so beautiful today... Thought two: I love it when Rose does that smile where she pokes her tongue out of her teeth. Thought three: Rose is so-"

River interrupted, "Search key word Dalek, please."

Rose was blushing furiously. "She can continue if she wants," She laughed.

"Thoughts relating to Dalek. Skaro. Thought one: I need to keep the Daleks away from Rose."

River rolled her eyes and Rose began cracking up.

"Thought two: The Daleks are using mind switching technology. That means if I can use a short wired circuit made from the planet of Han, then I can attach the ninth wire to the twenty third bracket which conn-" The TARDIS trailed off, talking about technology and time and Wibbly-Wobbley Timey-Wimey things.

When it was finally done, River stopped him. "Okay, stop there. Do you know how to defeat them then?"

"I have another message from my thief!" The TARDIS blurted out.

"What is it?"

The voice coming from the Time-Lord's body turned back into his for moment, "DON'T search the keywords Rose Tyler!"

"Oh, too late," Rose smiled.


	4. Things Go Wrong

"Just defeat the Daleks, please!" River asked the TARDIS politely.

The ship in the Doctor's body stepped back out onto the Dalek ship. "You hurt my thief, that was a mistake. For that I will hurt you."

"Lower the force field and exterminate!"

The force field faded away and the ship stepped out confidently into the middle of all the Daleks. Rose and River, happy to be back in their own bodies, watched from the doors of the police box. "I will disassemble your ship now," The Doctor's body grinned, placing his hand on the floor and releasing an orange energy into it.

"Systems malfunctioning," The Daleks shot at the TARDIS in the Time-Lord's body, but it was no use. "Release Dalek minds, prevent extinction!" They opened the capsule and it seemed empty. Whatever minds were in there were obviously not tangible or seeable. Rose and River leaped back into the police box happily, the TARDIS behind them.

"Defeating the Daleks will be easy! Was easy, is? All these tenses!"

"Can you give the Doctor his body back now?" Rose asked.

"Yes, my thief may have his form!" The TARDIS fiddled with the remote then fell to the floor in a heap.

"Doctor, are you back with us?" River asked.

The Doctor's body began thrashing about violently on the ground of the console room. "River, this whole place outside is about to blow, we need to get out of here!" Rose said, gesturing towards the controls.

"Right, make sure he doesnt hurt himself, will you?" River ran towards the console and began flying the ship to safety.

"Hey Doctor, you okay?"

"Problem..." He groaned, staring up into Rose's brown eyes. It was definitely him, for the moment, anyways. "Two... Minds..." His eyes closed and his body stilled.

"Two minds? But there's only... Oh no..."

River landed the ship and rushed over to the Time-Lord. "Two minds? No, he can't mean..."

"EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor's body shouted, standing up straight.

He reached out to harm Rose, but River shot him immediately. Rose stared at her in disbelief. The Doctor couldn't be dead, no no, it was impossible. "Oh, it's only a stun-gun." River laughed and put it back in the holster.

Rose sighed a breathe of relief and silently reminded herself to kill River for doing that to her later. "What will we do with him? A Dalek is in his mind!"

"We need to chain him up, I suppose," River lifted the Doctor's legs and gestured for Rose to grab his head. They carried him to his bedroom and stripped him down to his boxers. River mentally asked the TARDIS to set up a force-field, and the rarely obedient ship listened.

Rose sat by his bedside while River fiddled with the remote in the console room. After a while, the Time-Lord came to. His brown eyes fluttered open and searched the room. "Rose!" He exclaimed, "Are you okay?!" He tried to reach for his sonic screwdriver, but then realized he was shirtless. "Why don't I have a shirt on?" He tried to get out of the bed but hit a squishy transparent pink force-field. "Why can't I leave my bed? What has River been doing to me?" He accused, wide-eyed.

"It's a long story, what do you remember?" Rose asked him. She wanted to comfort him, put her hands on his cheeks, but the force-field stopped her.

"Um..." He squinted his eyes in pain, "I think my memories have been affected... Explains my massive headache," He muttered. "We met River and... We were climbing down a ladder... Could you let me out?"

"I'm sure we c-"

River entered the room, and interrupted Rose's sentence, "We can't." River leaned in close to Rose and whispered, "We can't tell him there's a Dalek in his head, he would demand we release him."

"Why won't you let me go? At least give me my screwdriver."

River reluctantly pulled his screwdriver from her pocket and held it up, "It's fine, see?"

"Please just tell me what's happening, Rose," He begged, putting his hand up against the force-field.

"Don't fall for the puppy-dog eyes," River mumbled beyond her breath, "I swear, every single regeneration he still has those big puppy-dog eyes."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I can't." Rose frowned, watching him sulk back into the clean white sheets.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'd bet it really wasn't necessary to undress me," He muttered.

"Well, you're right about that, sweetie," River gave a stale laugh.

"My head..." The Doctor shook his head and clutched it in pain, "What's happening?" He fell down and his eyes shut slowly, he moaned in agonizing pain.

"We have to help him!" Rose shouted at River, fighting against the force-field.

"I don't think the TARDIS will lower the force-field..." River muttered in frustration.

"Rose?" The Time-Lord groaned, pressing his hands against the pink wall holding him back. "Hurts..."

"Doctor, you'll be okay," She replied, still fighting to break in.

His eyes opened and he sat up straight, not the same man he was a minute ago. "Exterminate!" He said slowly, looking at Rose.

"How can we get the Dalek out of him?" River asked the ship, touching a wall gently.

"Well we can't risk switching any minds again, there could be Dalek minds floating around anywhere. The last thing we want is three of them."

"Exterminate!" He said louder, banging his fists on the force-field and kicking.

"The only person who would know how to fix this," Rose said, staring at the Dalek.

"Is him," River finished.

The Doctor's body fell again, and he clutched his head in pain. "What's happening?" He regained his voice, but still was banging on the transparent wall. "Let me out of here _NOW!_"

"Doctor, there's a problem," Rose said gently.

"I can tell there's a problem! Now Rose Marion Tyler let me _OUT!_" His eyes were blurred with tears of pain.

"Alright, er, Doctor, let's say that the Dalek's technology messed up and um, two minds were in one body. What would you do?" River asked, trying to smile a bit to lighten the mood.

"What's in my head?" Color drained from the Time-Lord's face immediately. His eyes were icy and filled with fear and rage. The two humans watching him didnt answer. "What is in my head?" He demanded again.

"Just.. What would you do?"

"River Song..." He stopped struggling with his prison and looked at her, his face was solemn.

"Yes?" A little smile tugged at her lips.

"Who are you?"

River stood and walked out of the room. The Doctor and Rose's glares moved to each other. "You didn't answer her question," Rose said quietly.

"If someone had two minds in their body you'd have to kill the mind that doesn't belong," He laid down on the bed and folded his hands underneath his head.

"How?"

"Well, you could kill me, Rose Tyler," He grinned at her while still staring at the ceiling, even though his voice wasn't joking.

Rose frowned and studied him carefully, "I would never."

"I know."


	5. A Dalek In My Head?

"What's in my head, please, _please,_ just tell me? I can handle it," He stared down River, who was taking her turn watching him. Rose was getting some well needed rest in her bedroom, and the Doctor was still stuck in his bed prison.

"I really don't think you can," River mumbled, passing him a plate with an omelette and a banana on it.

"What's this?" The Doctor pointed towards the banana on his plate.

"It's a banana, you love bananas," She started toying with his sonic screwdriver.

"How do you know that?" The Time-Lord shook his head. Who could this woman possibly be? This impressive, violent... Sexy woman.

But the strange woman with the blonde curls just put a finger to her lip and whispered, "Spoilers."

Rose walked into the room with a yawn and sat down on a chair next to the Doctor's bed, "Good morning."

"I thought you were sleeping, Rose?" River asked her curiously.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?" The Doctor asked, sitting up with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," Rose replied, brushing through her hair with her hand. She was still wearing her pink pajamas.

"About the thing, in my head?" He stared at his companion and touched the wall of his cell, hoping it would be gone.

"I can't tell you what it is, Doctor. I don't know who this is," Rose gestured towards River, "But she definitely knows what she's talking about."

"You're the one who didn't trust her," The Doctor muttered, poking at his omelette with the plastic fork he was given.

Rose threw a Harry Potter book through the cell and onto the bed. It hit him on his knee and he clutched it in pain. "There you go! Entertainment!"

"Ow! The Sorcerer's Stone hurts..." He rubbed his knee and pouted at Rose.

Rose smiled at him, glad that even when the Time-Lord was incredibly angry at her, he could still joke around. She did feel bad for him, his worst enemy in his head, but it seemed like the Dalek hadn't taken over for a while now. Maybe it was gone, perhaps the TARDIS had removed it from him, the Dalek could have died. There were too many things that were unanswered, and Rose couldn't stand it. Especially when the person she loved most in the universe was stuck in bed, in his boxers, reading the first book of the Harry Potter trilogy. This was a weird, weird day, and with Rose's life, that was saying something.

"Feeling okay?" Rose mumbled, reaching her hand through the force field and feeling his forehead.

"You don't need to mother me, I just have a bad headache, that's all. And I bet you know why," He stared at her. It was obvious that he was trying to make her feel guilt.

And it was even more obvious that it was working. That was the problem.

"Anything in the med bay that can fix your headache?" She pulled her hand back. Rose was not going to fall for this. Nope, not the puppy dog eyes, not the pout, not the words that made daggers of guilt run through her chest. Wouldn't. Fall. For. Any. Of. It.

"Maybe getting the TARDIS out of it," He stared at her and noted her blank expression. "Okay, so the TARDIS isn't what's in my brain. Well, she's always in my brain... But you know, causing the headache. "Maybe getting... A human out of it. No? A Dalek?"

Her eyes moved towards him a bit when he said Dalek._ Damnit. _She had fallen for it. He knew now, and it was all her fault.

"It's a Dalek isn't it?" He muttered, "A Dalek... In my head..." The Doctor felt his head, fear in his eyes.

"It's not a Dalek," Rose lied, reaching her hand through the force field again and holding his hand.

"And you say I'm a bad liar," He joked but didn't smile, still trying to examine his own head. "Can you pass me the screwdriver, just for a second?"

His companion sighed and gave him the screwdriver, prepared to take it back any second. He adjusted the settings and ran it over himself, reading the results with interest. Suddenly, though, he dropped the sonic and it rolled off the bed. The Doctor clutched his head in pain. "Doctor! Hey, hey, it's okay..." Rose debated putting her hand through the force field.

"Head... Head... Head..." He chanted, rolling around and running into the force field again and again.

"River! It's happening again!" Rose called and was shocked by how quickly the curly-haired woman burst into the room.

"We need to stop this somehow... Enter his mind..." River mumbled, watching the Time-Lord curl up into a ball and groan in agony that was practically palpable to them.

"Only the TARDIS can enter his mind," Rose replied, tears welling up in her eyes again. It was still so strange to see him like this, so helpless, so afraid. So without hope.

His eyes stared swords at her, giving one clear message. Help. Rose leaped into the force field and onto the bed, putting her hands on his temples as she had seen him do whenever he used his telepathy. And she entered his mind.

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose shouted. She was in a graveyard, a large, never ending graveyard. Gravestone after engraved gravestone surrounded her, covered in names of people she didn't recognize. A lot of the names were in Gallifreyan.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" The Doctor shouted. He was sitting on one of the grave stones, dried up tears on his face. "How did you..."

"Where are we? I was just in your room, three seconds ago, yeah?" Rose approached him carefully.

"This is um... Well, it's my mind," He gestured around and gave her a light smile.

"Your mind is a grave-yard?" She questioned, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes... When I'm, you know, in pain," He said the last word quietly.

"I need to get the Dalek out of your head," His companion sat next to him, on the gravestone of someone named Adric.

"Look around, do you see any Daleks?" The Doctor mumbled.

"Then where is it?" She replied, not commenting on the tear that fell from his cheek onto his lap.

"Gal... You know..." He stood up and walked away, trying to hide his emotions.

"How do I get there? You don't have to come," Rose followed him. She wouldn't have any of his running away, not right now. This would end.

"You don't want to go there, trust me," The Time-Lord avoided her gaze.

"I'm sure I don't want to, but I have to if it'll fix you... So just take me there, and get out of this grave-yard and go somewhere happier will ya?"

"If you insist..." He shut his eyes tight and teleported away. A few seconds after, Rose disappeared from the grave-yard as well. She opened her eyes to see she was on an orange planet, one he had spoken of a few times before, Gallifrey. Trees with silver leaves were in the distance, and there was a large glass citadel over the horizon. One Dalek was with her, other than that she was completely alone. The Dalek faced her, not shooting, not yelling its usual 'Exterminate!' Just standing there.

"You have to leave," Rose commanded, swallowing nervously.

"Help... Me..."

* * *

Author's Note: Be sure to check out a new story I just started called 'The Too Dark Arcade'! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the little cliffhanger. :P


	6. Rose In My Head?

"Help you?" Rose said in shock. She had never heard a Dalek beg before, this was new.

"Too dark, even for a Dalek," The alien spoke, facing Rose and raising its eyestalk, then lowering it.

"How do I get you out of here?"

Suddenly, it cried out in pain, and if a Dalek could create a blood curdling, frightening shriek, then this one was doing it. "So much death! So many lives! Souls! Souls!"

"How do I get you out of the Doctor's mind?" Rose yelled. She would have noticed the beauty of Gallifrey, the planet that the Doctor seldom spoke about, if the situation was not so dire. This Dalek was in pain, who knows what the Doctor was going through?

"Take my place, take my place!" It shouted at her in it's monotone, approaching her wildly, not walking in its usual straight motion. Instead it was swerving right and left carelessly.

"How?! Get out of his mind! I'll take your place!"

"Think it! Think it!" The Dalek commanded her, still shrieking in pain.

Rose thought long and hard about the Doctor's mind. Obviously, he would rather have her in there than the Dalek, right? So if she did this, it would be good? Unsure of her decision, but sure of her intent to help the Doctor, Rose focused her mind on entering his and removing the Dalek. She pictured herself picking it up and throwing it out of his mind. And shockingly, it worked. But entering the Doctor's mind, truly entering it, was like nothing she had ever expected.

So Rose Tyler fell into the darkness.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor were laying on his bed, with her clutching his temples tightly. Neither of them were moving much, except for the Doctor's ragged, strained breathes, and his little moans of agony. The force field was still up, and it took all of River's self control not to dive in there and get them both away from each other. She couldn't stand to see him like this, so pained and pleaing. Her Doctor never plead unless absolutely necessary.

After a few minutes of watching them and stroking his hair through the force field occasionally, something strange happened. A Dalek appeared in the room and turned around disoriented. Frightened, River slowly reached for her gun. When the Dalek turned to face her, she whipped it up and shot it dead in a few shots. Normally, it should've been a lot harder to kill, but when it was that confused, it was a piece of cake. The bottom half of the Dalek stood there with a pile of rubble on top of it, smoking. River turned back to the bed and leaned in towards the Doctor and Rose. Her grip on his temples weakened and the Doctor's eyes fluttered open.

"River! Oh no, Rose, why is she... Oh..." The Doctor mumbled, running his hand through his hair and backing up at the sight of the Dalek, before realizing it was dead.

"Wake Rose up," River insisted, trying to ignore his everything-is-wrong look.

"She's in my head..."

"She can't be in your head, when the Dalek was in your head it dissapeared, her body is still here," The curly-haired woman paced the room, refusing to believe his companion was trapped in there.

"That's because the Dalek was just a soul... It's body was created from my memories... But Rose, she just entered my mind with physical contact, with intent," He explained, tapping the force field to see if it was still there, "You can let me out now, Rose isn't evil."

"How will you get her out?" River replied, nodding for the TARDIS to lower the field.

"I don't know yet, but I need to hurry... I blocked off everything I could in my mind, but it's not easy when she's so..." He clenched his eyes shut for a second and shook his head, "Nosey."

Suddenly, he collapsed off the bed and onto the ground, clutching his head. "Doctor! Doctor, are you okay?" River yelled at him, kneeling down next to his body.

"Ah... Rose... Can't let her... No, no, no, no," He chanted slowly, his body shuddering.

* * *

"Where am I?" Rose mumbled as she walked down a dark, dark hallway. There were doors all over, many, many doors, but most of them were locked shut. Luckily, the locks weren't too strong, so she could break into them if she needed to. Rose kept walking, though, not sure of which door to open, when she came to a TARDIS blue one, different than the others. After fumbling with the lock for a second, she kicked it and the door flew open, revealing a horrifying sight.

Her.

Her, almost dead, pale, bleeding, in his arms. "Rose... Rose..." He whispered again and again, tears dripping from his cheeks onto her body.

"Doctor... Your fault..." The other Rose whispered back before her mouth fell open and her breathing silenced.

"No... Rose, this is all my fault. My fault... Everything..."

"Doctor?" The real Rose said from the doorway, and his eyes snapped up to her immediately.

"What are you doing here? You're in my mind, Rose, you shouldn't look around," He warned, Rose hadn't seen him this angry at her before.

"I'm sorry... I just... How did I, uh?" She pointed towards her dead self, her hand trembling a bit. The Doctor tensed when he looked back at the body.

"You entered my nightmare..." He whispered back, stroking the dead Rose's hair out of her face.

"Then leave with me," Rose suggested, nodding towards the door.

The Doctor simply shook his head and glared at her, commanding her to leave. She obeyed reluctantly, and shut the door behind her. The Doctor's nightmare was her dying? Or was it her blaming him?

Too scared to open another door, Rose walked down the dark hallway carefully.


	7. Happy Place

His eyes open.

He sees blonde curly hair, a mouth. The mouth is shouting his name and the hair is bouncing up and down and up and down. She looks funny. There's something cold on his forehead. Really cold. Freezing. The funny lady is saying something.

"Doctor? Doctor, focus on me, okay? Why are you laughing?" She says, looking deeply concerned.

"Funny hair," He manages to say, and right after he says it his vision focuses.

It's River. Of course it's River. Blimey, having someone else in your head really does make things harder. Who knew?

She smiled a bit and took the ice pack off of his head. "You need to get Rose out of there. If you were unconscious just then, then all your doors opened. Who knows what she saw."

The Doctor nodded and felt his head gently. It was obvious that Rose was stuck in there, wandering around and searching for an exit. The guilt he suddenly felt after he took in River's words hit him. His doors had been opened, and Rose had looked around? What if she didn't want to travel with him after she got out? The things she could've seen... The Time-War. If she had seen the Time-War he would most definitely need to wipe her memory.

"I'll need... Some special herbs," The Doctor stated quietly, staring up into River's eyes.

"Say it and I'll find it," She assured him, gently stroking his thumb with hers.

"Glisereen, Pondew, and some roses," He smiled, shutting his eyes and trying to see if Rose was listening.

"Alright... Will you be okay waiting here?" River asked, scribbling down the plants on a pad of paper.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Some of the doors were tempting her.

It wasn't that they looked pretty or interesting, they were mentally tempting her. Certain doors seemed to drag her towards them, practically begging to be opened, entered, and explored. But she knew she shouldn't look, because she had traveled with the Doctor long enough to know certain things in his mind were terrible.

Sometimes she could hear things from the doors, memories of his. And the voices were always different. Even though Rose knew he regenerated many times, it was still a shock to hear an old man's voice and know it was the Doctor speaking.

"Jelly Baby? Adric! Physic paper." The mutters said, and Rose listened with intent, careful not to give into the temptation and actually open the doors.

But suddenly, a loud familiar voice echoed down the hall from far away. "and some roses..."

"Doctor?!" She called, looking around frantically and running down the hallway.

"Rose? Are you in there? Don't open anything," His voice warned, and it sounded as though it was coming from all around her.

"I won't... Please get me out of here Doctor. It's dark," Rose's voice broke at his name and she sat down, holding her knees. It was getting colder.

"River is getting some plants so I can get you out... But listen, you need to get somewhere," He told her, still sitting on his bed with his eyes shut, trying to find where in his mind she was.

"Where?"

"I guess... You humans would call it a 'happy place,'" The Doctor muttered, the embarrassment clear in his voice.

"I need to find your... Happy place?" Rose replied, containing her stale laughter.

"Trust me, you'll want to... So, where are you?" The Time-Lord asked her, concentrating even harder, curious as to why it was so hard to find her in his mind.

"A dark hallway," Rose opened her eyes and glanced around at the doors.

"Open a door very quickly and tell me where you are," He commanded and instantly regretted it. Hopefully she would be in one of the very scarce happy parts. "Be careful," The Doctor added quickly.

Rose swallowed nervously and walked up to the door on her left. She placed her hand on the white wood carefully then snapped her hand away shocked by how cold it felt. "It's really cold," She muttered, putting her hand back on it and adjusting to the temperature.

"Cold?" He mumbled to himself, wanting to tell her to back away now but knowing she would have to open a door sooner or later anyways.

Placing both hands on the door, she quickly shoved it open, as there was no doorknob. She walked out into a very strange sight. The ground was a beautiful orange and the trees had silver leaves. It was the most breathtaking sight Rose had ever seen, until she saw the rest. Orange mountains rose up in the distance and a large glass citadel with cracks in it could be seen.

She already knew it was Gallifrey, his short pained descriptions of his home planet had been enough for her to identify it. But in the air were thousands of ships, throwing what looked like torpedoes at the familiar aliens she knew as Daleks. The two armies were both definitely going for blood, ruthlessly screaming and blowing each other up. Rose could see blood and bodies flying everywhere, and the beautiful orange grass was covered with countless bodies from both armies. It turned from the most beautiful sight to the most horrifying sight in the universe. Just this little glimpse of the war made all Earth wars look like children playing with toy swords.

And it terrified her.

It wasn't the Daleks that were scary, nor was it the machines she figured were battle TARDISes, but the fact that the man inside one of them seemed familiar. He wasnt her Doctor, this one had curly hair and a completely different face. But it was him, all right. Rose could tell.

"Rose? Get out of there, NOW," Her Doctor's voice commanded, but Rose couldn't move. Her eyes were fixed on the past regeneration of the Doctor, who was mercilessly and coldly battling the Daleks. "Rose, GO!" The tenth Doctor screamed, terrified of what may happen to her if she was exposed any longer.

Rose dumbly walked backwards back into the hallway and the white door shut in front of her. She couldn't wrap her mind around what she had just seen. "What was that?"

He sighed deeply and reluctantly replied after a minute, "That was Gallifrey, a few days before I went to Arcadia."

"You..." She began, leaning against the wall and lowering herself to a crouching position. "Fought."

"Listen, Rose, I'll remove the memory of you seeing that later, but for now, it's absolutely urgent that y-"

"I don't want to forget."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry I haven't been updating a whole lot of stuff lately! Been super busy. :( I plan on updating a few other stories tonight too, hopefully. P.S. Sorry if my knowledge of the Time War isn't great! I tried my best and looked some stuff up. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Finale

The Doctor wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. What did she mean she didn't want to forget? How could she possibly not want to forget the Time War? He knows he had wanted to forget it. But now wasn't the time for this, he had to get Rose to safety before his mind started... Well... He wasn't sure exactly.

"Alright, Rose, you need to find the door."

"The 'Happy Place' door?" Rose replied, grinning wildly. How was that even possible, that grin? She was genuinely happy, and based on what she had just seen, she should be crying with fear and sadness.

Rose Tyler would never cease to surprise him.

"Yeah, sure, the 'Happy Place' door. I'm not sure where it is exactly, just-" The Doctor got cut off by loud footsteps from behind Rose. He could see a bird's eye view picture of her, however it was very faint and blurry.

"What's that? Doctor?" Rose's expression turned to worry and she backed against the wall, hiding in the shadow.

"Stay still," He whispered to her, trying to calm her with his thoughts, although it wouldn't work. Instead she was wracked by the awful thoughts and images he had of her being murdered by the monster in his mind. The problem with her staying in his mind was that it was the one spot he truly couldn't hide his feelings from her. Sure, he could shut doors, hide old thoughts, but the current thoughts racing through his mind were public and freelancing.

Rose held her breath as something walked by her in the hallway, slowly and agonizingly. She could just barely make out its shape in the eerie darkness, and it seemed it was humanoid. The second it was gone, she released a deep breath and sprinted down the hallway in the other direction. The Doctor's thoughts raced around her, tangible, and she was surprised at how worried he actually was. Were his thoughts always like this? All she wanted at this moment was to feel his hand in hers, to be able to comfort him. Some of the thoughts were surprising as well.

"What's that mean?" She whispered to the walls of his mind, quickly walking down the hall.

"What does what mean?" His voice echoed.

"I can, well, hear your thoughts," Rose awkwardly gave a half-shrug and stopped walking.

"I know, and I'm sorry," The Doctor cringed, trying to control his thoughts to calm Rose down.

The idea that kept running through his head over and over was disgusting him. The idea that having her in his mind felt so incredibly nice, it felt so nice to not be alone anymore. He was sure that was what Rose was confused about, to a human, how could having someone else in your mind sound appealing? But to a Time-Lord, the comfort of another soul in your mind, being completely connected was important and meaningful.

"I kind of like it," Rose smiled, resting her hand on the wall and stroking it soothingly. This was probably one of the weirdest things she had ever done, but she definitely wasn't lying. Being in his mind, even though his thoughts were somewhat disturbing, gave her a strange sense of comfort.

"You what?" He said with disbelief in his voice, thinking she was joking or he had misheard her.

"I like it," She repeated, "Being here with you."

There was a long silence as Rose continued walking down the hallway, turning around often to check for monsters. Although she had been curious for what the monsters were, exactly, she didn't question it. His thoughts indirectly told her not to, if she did it would worry him further. She came upon the end of the hallway, where it split into two.

"Left," He said simply.

Rose obeyed and continued walking. The hallway seemed endless, and the idea that there could actually be a 'happy place' in this dreary world seemed insane. However, she kept walking. Even though at first she had tried to resist peering at his old thoughts because she thought he'd be more comfortable, Rose ended up easily searching through the Doctor's recent thoughts. Just the ones within the last day or so.

"Do you mind?" Rose asked him after another few minutes, nervously.

"You looking through my thoughts? Not really, but I wouldn't think you'd want to," He replied, leaning back into the bed, afraid if he opened his eyes he wouldn't be able to find Rose again.

* * *

River walked back into the room with the Glisereen, Pondew, and Roses, surprised to see the Doctor calmly laying on the bed and speaking to himself. She wasn't sure what she had expected to come back to, but knowing him, she probably expected him to be in danger again. Not that he wasn't already in danger, she reminded herself. "Doctor?" She asked lightly, not wanting to snap him out of the mental trance. It was obvious he was talking to Rose. He had a small, content smile on his face and his body was completely relaxed.

"You're at the door, Rose. Just open it up..." He whispered, his hand twitching a little bit, as if trying to touch her somehow.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he leaned up on the bed, smiling madly at River. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"Perfect! I mean, fine. Rose is in my head, but we're fine. I'm fine. She's... Also, fine. So yes, we're fine. Great! You got the herbs!" He said happily, barely noticing his stammer and grabbing the herbs from Rose. "To the medical bay!"

River and the Doctor raced to the medical bay and they immediately started preparing their potion. They smashed together the plants and grinded them into dust. Adding a few various alien liquids, the potion was eventually done. The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously, the potion in front of him, and he realized something.

He really, truly didn't want to drink it. Although, he knew he had to. Of course he had to, he couldn't keep Rose in there forever.

So he closed his eyes, gave her one last reassuring thought, brought the drink to his lips, and swallowed.

* * *

The Doctor's 'Happy Place' was very strange.

It was a house. Just a simple, little white house. No cars in the driveway, no lights on. Just a white house with one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. It was one story plus the tiny attic filled with memories, and looking around, Rose couldn't see any other houses anywhere. In fact, there wasn't even a street. The only sky was above the house, the sun was there too, with no clouds and no movement. All around the house was white nothingness.

Rose knocked on the door and instantly the lights flickered on, and the door swung open to reveal the Doctor, grinning wildly. This was an expression she had seen very, very few times before. Perhaps never.

It was an expression of pure ecstasy, as if he was the happiest person to have ever possibly lived. She had seen it once or twice, maybe when they were laying on the fields of New Earth (or New New New New New... You get the idea.) or when he realized they had arrived in Scotland. Or maybe just whenever he looked at her. But, this look was multiplied, because there wasn't a single hint of the sadness his eyes usually hid, the hint of the curse of the Time-Lords.

He opened the door and hugged her immediately, "Rose! How are you?"

"I'm great, Doctor," She replied, a bit dumbstruck. Like the last Doctor she had seen in his mind, this one probably had no idea what was truly going on outside of his brain. She followed him inside the house a bit absent-mindedly, surprised at what she saw.

Carpets, windows, tables, all that domesticated stuff he usually hated. It was absolutely everywhere. He walked about the house casually, as if he did this every single day of his life. "Would you like a drink?" He offered, preparing to make tea.

The Doctor, making tea. In a regular house. This was his happy place?

But, when someone else entered the house, everything clicked into place. Because it was Rose. Another Rose. She walked into the house and smiled at the real Rose, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to see another version of herself. Fake Rose walked over to the Doctor and put her arms around his waist, and he giggled and turned around to kiss her. The real Rose stood there in shock, amazed at what she was seeing.

"Wait," The real Rose said, and with her words the fake Rose and the Doctor broke their kiss and smiled at her brightly. "Are you two married?"

The Doctor flashed his ring to her and said, "It's a Teriminian Diamond."

"From the Turunian Galaxy?" The fake Rose stuck her tongue out of the teeth and kissed the Doctor on the cheek again.

"Look at you so smart," The Doctor teased and poked her into the side.

"Oi!" The fake Rose jumped and backed away teasingly as he tried to kiss her again. He made a pouting face, and she allowed him to kiss her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said easily, and hearing him say the words, even if it wasn't to the real Rose, shocked her beyond belief.

"Wait..." The real Rose said again, and walked up to the Doctor, who was completely fixated on his Rose.

The true Rose put her hand on his chest and realized why this place was really his 'Happy Place.' Why having her here, married to him, was his dream. Why living in a little white domestic house was what he wanted. Maybe even why he had brought her here to the first place. Probably why this place was safe.

He only had one heart.

* * *

Rose woke up, the last thing she remembered was having her hand on the Doctor's heart, and being completely content. She searched around the room and identified it as the Doctor's bedroom, with River and the real Doctor peering at her curiously. "Hello," She said weakly and began coughing.

"Sorry, the transition from a mind into reality isn't fun," He said, helping her off of the ground and smiling.

"Doctor..." Rose mumbled and sat down on the bed, trying to comprehend what exactly she had just seen. And if he had wanted her to see it. "What was the monster?"

"It's confusing," He said solemnly, with a strange pity in his voice. "He's..."

"The one who broke the promise," River finished, her eyes telling Rose not to question it any further. Rose nodded with understanding.

"Of course you'd know," The Doctor murmured and River gave him a mischievous smile.

"I'd better get going, I've got future-yous to see," River said, kissing his cheek.

"Alright, see you in the future... River Song," The Doctor grinned as she left the room and exited the TARDIS. Then he turned his full attention to Rose, who was still weakly sitting on the edge of his bed. "You okay?"

"Your head was confusing," She muttered, poking his head. "How can you put up with that?"

"Superior Time-Lo-"

"Superior Time-Lord physiology or biology or something-ology. Got it. But listen, Doctor, your... Um... Happy place," She began, having a feeling that this was definitely going to be a delicate topic for him.

"It'll never happen," He said softly, brushing her hair behind her ear, "As much as I'd love it to." His voice broke a little on 'love,' but he fixed it immediately after, hoping Rose hadn't caught that.

"But what if it could?" Rose replied quietly, meaning every word. If that was what he really wanted, she'd make it happen, because she most definitely wanted it too. And nothing would stop her, the Bad Wolf.

"It can't."

* * *

**Rose and The Human Doctor's First Night Together (After Journey's End):**

"Remember so long ago, my dream about this?" The human Doctor whispered to her as she lay in bed next to him, soothingly brushing her thumb over his cheek.

"Yeah. My dream too. We went through so much to get here... Was it worth it, for you?" She asked quietly in response.

"I'm surprised you'd even ask. Of course it was worth it for me. For you?" He replied, a light smile on his face. This was how life should be. A domestic little life with his perfect Rose Tyler.

"Of course."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow! AwesomePossum completed a story! It's a miracle! Anyways... I really really hope you enjoyed this ending! (And I hope it wasn't too confusing, I spent like an hour editing this.) This nice long finale should hopefully satisfy you guys. :3 Another thing, if you enjoyed 'Body Switching' I'd really recommend trying out my story 'A Rose By The River.' Thanks and please tell me what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
